Precise and controllable delivery of laser beams to a desired location is required in many communications, industrial, and military applications. Presently, laser beam steering systems typically include electro-mechanical systems having massive mirrors, pointing gimbals, turrets, and the like beam steering components. Such systems generally provide relatively slow and imprecise beam movements.